mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Sound
"Music" redirects here. For information on the albums, see Music Albums. Introduced in Homestuck, the S command prefix indicates when a page has sound. While not conventional for a webcomic, this nonetheless means that epic moments are accompanied by equally epic music. Homestuck uses music for a variety of purposes: Haunting Solos, , and . Andrew Hussie has set up a . The songs can also be downloaded at the Homestuck Bandcamp Page. Soundtrack Tracks are listed by grouping (i.e. all remixes of a particular song are together), then in chronological order. Showtime Showtime is Homestuck's first leitmotif. It's closely associated with John, being his favorite piece of music and his battle theme. ·''' By Malcolm Brown : Sheet music for the piano refrain arrangement can be seen here (.pdf). * - Composed by Malcolm Brown **Used in . **The original 8-bit version of the song. * '''· Arranged by Kevin Regamey **Partial piano refrain version used in }} **Full piano refrain used in the }} walkaround. **A haunting rearrangement of Showtime for piano. * ·''' Arranged by George Buzinkai **Used during John's with a Shale Imp. **A 16-bit remix of Showtime. Uses Fanfare at the end. * '''· Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox **Used at }} **A sweeter-sounding version of the piano refrain. **This song is combined with Skaian Magicant into one track on the Bandcamp Page. *Skaian Dreams begins with a rearrangement of Showtime. * ·''' Remixed by Gabe Nezovic **One of the tracks on . **A remix of the piano refrain. * by James Roach **A chilling pipe organ arrangement of showtime. **James explained in a tumblr post that the song, while mainly an arrangement of Showtime, drew themes from many other songs, including Warhammer of Zillyhoo, Explore, Black, Doctor, Lifdoff, Harlequin, and Toccata and Fugue in D minor. **Used in Harlequin Harlequin is a carnival-like piece of music associated with John's Kernelsprite, his Dad, and the Shale Imps. '''· By Mark Hadley * **Used partially when . **A complete version is used when John and can also be heard and by engaging Trickster Mode. * **Used when . **A major version of Harlequin with analog sound effects. * ·''' Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman '''· Guitar by Joseph Aylsworth **Used as background music for the . **A rearrangement with drums, electric guitar, and piano. * ·''' Remixed by Malcolm Brown **Used during John's with a Crude Ogre. **A sped-up version using an electric organ. * **Used in }} **A chilling, eerie sounding song using the Harlequin theme. * from the album is also based on the Harlequin theme. * from the soundtrack includes the Harlequin chorus. * **Used in the . **A remix of this song into a Gamzee leitmotif from Sburban The Sburban music is associated with Sburb and events involving Sburb, such as Meteor strikes. '''· By Michael Guy Bowman * **A brief version is used as the . **The full version is played during }} * ·''' By Michael Guy Bowman **Used in }} **A remix that uses more synths. *Partially remixed in BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! * '''· Arranged by Mark Hadley **Used in }} **A brief version of Sburban Jungle with a clock sound effect in the background. **Sburban Reversal is a remix of Countdown. It is available as a bonus track on . ·''' Arranged by Mark Hadley ***The beginning of Reversal is used at }} **Another Countdown is a remix of Sburban Countdown in the style of Another Jungle. It is available as a bonus track on . *An unnamed remix plays at the end of }} to mark the end of Year 1. Aggrieve Aggrieve is one of Rose's leitmotifs and is also her battle music. '''· By Mark Hadley * **Used in . * ·''' Arranged by Andrew Huo '''· Mastered by Gabe Nezovic **A haunting rearrangement of Aggrieve for solo violin. **Rose plays it . * ·''' Remixed by Gabe Nezovic **One of the tracks on . **A remix of the violin refrain. *Aggrieve (Violin Redux) **This was a bonus track from the Volume 1 soundtrack but was cut when Volume 1 was replaced with 1-4. * , from Volume 5. * from Volume 5, which combines Aggrieve and Rose's land theme, Endless Climb. *The melody is used in from Volume 6. Dave's Phat Beat Machine A bunch of original jams. *'''01, 02 · By Andrew Hussie *'03, 04, 05, 11 ·' By Gabe Nezovic *'06, 07, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16' ·''' By Robert J! Lake *'''08, 09 ·''' By xerxes333 *'''10 ·''' By Robert Blaker *Harlequin theme also plays - activated by pressing the first, fourth, thirteenth, and sixteenth buttons (four corners) to bring up the secret beats selection. Previously the Captain Planet Theme, Ghostbusters Theme, and I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing would be the other options. **In the site's transition to homestuck.com, became one of the secret tracks. Victory Music Victory music plays when one of the kids wins Strife. * : John's victory music, also found . '''· By Curt Blakeslee **Plays at the end of the track on Bandcamp. * ·''' By Mark Hadley '''· Arranged by Andrew Huo **Used at the end of }} **Jade's victory music. Skaian Ethereal music associated with Skaia. ·''' By Mark Hadley * **Used when * '''· Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox **Is combined with John Sleeps into one track on the Bandcamp page. **Used in }} **A faster, more upbeat version of Skies of Skaia. Upward Movement Also known as "Dave Owns." Originally titled "Dave Fucking Owns at this Game". This is possibly Dave's theme. ·''' By Robert Blaker * '''· Edited by Andrew Huo **Used in }} * ·''' Arranged by Toby "Radiation" Fox **Used in }} **Also contains elements of Crystamanthequins. **Trivia: Dave Owns is 4:20 in length, and Terezi Owns is song number 4 of 20 (including bonus songs on the album) * '''· Composed by Clark Powell **Used in }} **Even in Death uses a different melody and is more world music-inspired, but has the iconic drumline from Upward Movement. * **Used in **An even more world music-influenced remix of Even in Death, featuring belly dancing by Tavia Morra. **Even in Death is also quoted extensively in the from , among several other tracks. * ·''' Composed by Erik "Jit" Scheele **A version of the theme for Dirk, which also includes quotes from Sburban Jungle. Vagabounce A bouncy theme associated with the Wayward Vagabond. '''· By David Ko * **Used in }} *Vagabounce Remix **A remix of Vagabounce is available as a bonus track on album. Explore An epic song played when the Wayward Vagabond ascends and a ton of other cool stuff happens. ·''' By George Buzinkai * '''· Arranged by Michael Guy Bowman **Used in }} * ·''' Remixed by Gabe Nezovic **One of the tracks on . **A remix of the original Explore track featuring more percussion. Flute Refrain Thirty or so squeaky notes played on the flute Jade finds. As she doesn't know how to play it, all the notes are off-key and she mostly just plays them to be silly. * '''· Performed by Jan Van Den Hemel The Beginning of Something Really Excellent Jade's hauntingly relaxing bassline, then her six-armed "advanced" dream-bassline. Jade's leitmotif. ·''' By Robert J! Lake * **Used in }} * '''· Remixed by Steve Everson **Used in }} Jade's hauntingly relaxed bassline was Guardian and her advanced bass solo was Guardian V2 before Bill Bolin left the music team. FreshJamz , decked out with Jade's electronica and some of Dave's remixes. *"Showtime Remix" *"Aggrieve Remix" * By Robert Blaker * By Robert J! Lake * By Nick Smalley * By Michael Guy Bowman * By BurnedKirby * By Alexander Rosetti *"Explore Remix" The original FreshJamz player had Kinetic Verdancy and Rediscover Fusion Remix instead of Potential Verdancy and Crystalanthemums respectively. Note that the length of the tracks is not always the one displayed next to their name in the Freshjamz software, "Showtime Remix" is 1 second longer, "Potential Verdancy" is 33 seconds longer and "Rediscover Fusion" is 1 second longer. Dead Shuffle The Midnight Crew's theme. ·''' By Mark Hadley * **Used in }} This song replaced Nightlife by Bill Bolin. Beatdown A techno song that's possibly Dave's strife theme, though considering the circumstances, it could just as well be Bro's. '''· By Curt Blakeslee * **Used in Dave vs. Bro's Strife: * **Used in Dave vs. Bro's Strife: *Used in Vol. 10 as *Partially remixed as . * from . *One of the songs remixed into Descend. *Remixed several times by Bill Bolin. Dissension A song used when Jade enters "Strife" with Grandpa. ·''' By David Ko * **Used in Jade's * from Homestuck Vol. 1-4. *Partially remixed into in Vol. 6. *One of the songs used in by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle. Chorale A feline funeral dirge for Jaspers and (when arranged for different instruments) a wild west song complete with melodic whistling and hoof clopping. '''· By Michael Guy Bowman * * ·''' (also ) *At the Price of Oblivion begins with the chorale. * }} uses a faster version of the dirge in a major key. * , , and from the soundtrack are also based on this theme. Revelawesome A solemn, suspenseful song suitable for shocking twists. '''· By Malcolm Brown * * from Cherubim. Used in Caliborn: Enter.}} Unbreakable Union Played when Jade Strifes with Becquerel. May be the omnipoterrier's theme. ·''' By Robert Blaker * *Partially remixed in Umbral Ultimatum Versus Played in the final round of Dave's Strife with Bro. Contains faint traces of Beatdown. '''· By Toby "Radiation" Fox * Ballad of Awakening A mysterious, upbeat song played during Jade's dream sequence. ·''' By Malcolm Brown * Three in the morning A quiet, low song played at [Bandcamp, Homestuck Vol.5, Homestuck, Powell Clark, Fox Toby, Et.Al. http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/album/homestuck-vol-5. The YouTube Dis-Ambiguation By PutnamYouTube, Putnam, (Homestuck) Descend Leitmotifs, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2Cd9akmDl4 lists 27 songs which have an album breakdown as follows: *Homestuck Vol.1 5 Songs (19%) *# Aggrieve *# Harlequin *# Sburban Jungle *# Showtime *# Skies Of Skaia *Homestuck Vol.2 4 Songs (15%) *# Explore *# Guardian *# Upward Movement *# Vagabounce *Homestuck Vol.3 2 Songs (7%) *# Beatdown *# Chorale For Jaspers *Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead 2 Songs (7%) *# Liquid Negrocity *# Three In The Morning *Homestuck Vol.4 5 Songs (19%) *# Atomyk Ebonpyre *# Black *# Doctor *# Endless Climb *# Mutiny *Homestuck Vol.5 4 Songs (15%) *# Lotus *# Pumpkin Cravings *# Skaian Skuffle *# Underworld *Non-Volume Soundtrack 5 Songs (19%) *# Dirgeish *# Jackknife *# Non-Compos Mentis *# Penumbra Phantasm *# Problem Sleuth Theme Easter Eggs The version of descend released in the Homestuck Vol. 5 Album does not include the interim Squiddle interruption track, whereas the version featured in MSPA End Of Act 4 "[S Descend" on the official site does Hussie, Andrew, MS Paint Adventures, Homestuck, S Descend, http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003840. Organizinghsmusic on Tumblr has said that "pressing start the Problem Sleuth segment of Descend sends you to the first page of Problem Sleuth"Tumblr, Organizinghsmusic, Descend, http://organizinghsmusic.tumblr.com/post/116281243845/well-here-we-are-descend-putting-this-under-a. Sources Crystamanthequins Some trolls fuck some other trolls up. Everybody cheers. Based on the originals by Alexander Rosetti and "Mannequin" by Perry Sullivan * '''· By Erik "Jit" Scheele Homestuck A sweet little keyboard-and-strings tune that acts as a sort of theme for Homestuck. ·''' By Clark Powell * '''· Arranged by Mark Hadley * ·''' Notably featured in Homestuck: Volume 5 long before it was actually used in the comic. *"Elevatorstuck" '''· A bossa-nova remix by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Meant to resemble elevator music in general, and the Getz/Gilberto version of The Girl from Ipanema in particular. It also sounds a lot like the trophy gallery music from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. ** Suffice to say that any additional pages featuring it would not be a surprise by this point. ***And so it was . Sped up and with the cat soundfonts used in some of Nepeta's song, this remix by Toby Radiation Fox is entitled *Partially remixed into Umbral Ultimatum. *Used repeatedly during Act 6 Intermission 4. * ·''' A remix of Homestuck Anthem with various synthesizer sound effects, mostly honks and screams. Alterniabound A number of remixes of previous tracks, tunes from EarthBound and altogether new songs are used in the Flash game . Many of them can only be heard by accessing the sound test room using Ctrl-T. All tracks are by Toby "Radiation" Fox unless otherwise noted. Almost all of the tracks are featured, albeit remixed, in . *Karkat's Theme * :' A remix of and Theme. *Vriska's Theme *Secret ROM *Spider's Claw *'"Alterniabound":' A remix of Theme, remixed to sound like EarthBound's theme song. *MeGaLoVania * '·''' By Robert J! Lake *Hero's Growth ·''' By Jeremy Iamurri * '''· By Clark Powell * ·''' By Eric "Jit" Scheele * '''· By Alexander Rosetti * *two shitty nic cage songs Karkat's Theme A remix of , by Toby "Radiation" Fox * ·''' Also plays . * '''· A remix in the style of Hardlyquin. The song file from Homestuck Vol. 9 contains only 50 seconds of actual sound. The first 25 seconds was used for , and the last 25 seconds for the hidden flash }}, the 1 minute and 57 seconds in between is complete silence. Spider's Claw By Toby "Radiation" Fox. Originally released as a on the Alternia album, it was included (both the original and a remix) in . *Spider's Claw *Vriska's Theme MeGaLoVania A song originally from Radiation's EarthBound Halloween ROM Hack that can only be described as metal, played during the destruction of the trolls' Derse, Aradia's unexpected ascension, and Tavros' fateful battle with Vriska. A longer version of "Megalovania" included in Alterniabound, taking in motifs from Spider's Claw. Written by Toby "Radiation" Fox with sweet guitars by Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. * (in the secret room) * . *A new arrangement of Megalovania was included in Toby's surprise hit 2015 indie game Undertale. Secret ROM A song that plays when you enter a shop in Secret of Mana. Originally appears in the sound room in Alterniabound, and is later used in Terezi: Read note. By Toby "Radiation" Fox. * (and ) * Nic Cage Song Two songs by Toby "Radiation" Fox were included in in Vriska's secret room. They were credited only as "two shitty nic cage songs". One was later released in Volume 6 as , which briefly quotes the other song. Let the Squiddles Sleep Holy shit that's creepy ·''' Created by Robert J! Lake, includes a partial remix of by Alexander Rosetti, and edited by Toby "Radiation" Fox to fit the flash. * Umbral Ultimatum ' ' Orchestral Okami speedcore lite '''· Created by Toby "Radiation" Fox as a partial remix of four other songs: "Unbreakable Union" by Robert Blaker, "Courser" by Alexander Rosetti and Seth "Beatfox" Peelle, "Carefree Action" by Mark Hadley, and "Homestuck Anthem" by Clark Powell. The beginning is from the unreleased song Penumbral Phantasm. The song appears when Jade is entering the medium. * Frost A wintery theme as narrated by the great prophet Charles Dutton played when Jade finally gets to the Land of Frost and Frogs. ·''' By Jeremy "Solatrus" Iamurri * **Revisited as a part of on Homestuck Vol. 8 Sunslammer Those Uranium Imps are tricky '''· Created by Seth "Beatfox" Peelle. A more cheerful, poppier remix of the original song, , by Toby "Radiation" Fox * * , also features the Sunsetter/slammer theme, as well as "Fiduspawn, GO!" *Also remixed as S Kanaya: Return to the core As Alterniabound's sequel, has many songs, though lesser than the avalanche of music from Alterniabound. Like its prequel, almost all of the songs are by Toby "Radiation" Fox, save for "Heir Conditioning". * :''' A re-arrangement of . *"Crustacean" * :' Eridan's other leitmotif '·''' Has parts from by Alexander Rosetti. * :''' Eridan's strife theme. * :' An unexpected remix of Beloved Tomboyish Daughter and Solar Sect of Mystic Wisdom ~ Nuclear Fusion – yes, of all things, ''two leitmotifs from 'Touhou'' '''· By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Prepare to Flip the Fuck Out. S Equius: Seek the highb100d Another Alterniabound successor, has at least the same number of songs as the previous flash, S Kanaya: Return to the core – or, for the sake of readability, Returniabound. Though unlike the last two flashes, only two of its songs are made by Toby "Radiation" Fox. * :' What?? '· A remix of by Alexander Rosetti * :' A remix of by Toby "Radiation" Fox *"'Blackest Heart (Miracles Edition)": Holy shit. ·''' A remix of by Mark Hadley **Also used in * :' Oh my fucking god. '·''' By Mark Hadley *'"Miracles":' Hide me. ·''' A slower, absolutely '''nightmarish remix of Miracles by Toby "Radiation" Fox Trollian standoff The song used in By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Warhammer of Zillyhoo Listen and be awed by the chant of the Warhammer of Zillyhoo. Used in . Created and sung by Michael Guy Bowman Black Rose/Green sun The song used in . By Malcolm Brown. At the Price of Oblivion was used in part in . By Malcolm Brown. Appears to be based on and from Volume 5. Terezi's Records They might actually be Gamzee's, but . *'"Trollcops":' Based off a fanfic, of all things .''' By Erik "Jit" Scheele *"Havoc to be Wrought":' An ominous sounding theme '.' By Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol *'"Rumble at the Rink":' By Toby "Radiation" Fox *'"Unlabeled Record":' By Erik "Jit" Scheele. Resembles "Gymnopedie No. 1" by Erik Satie *XROM *I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew - 1909 I'm a Member of the Midnight Crew By Eddie Morton. * '.' The original! * . Used in }} Performed by David Ko. * by Michael Guy Bowman featuring Erik "Jit" Scheele on piano and Mark Nabors on theremin and accordion *Quoted at the start of Black. BL1ND JUST1C3 : 1NV3ST1G4T1ON !! The disk is scratched! Used in Partially a remix of "Sburban Jungle" by Malcolm Brown and "Objection!" from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney by Masakazu Sugimori, with added effects by Toby "Radiation" Fox Cascade Featured in , is a medley of four tracks: , , Savior of the Dreaming Dead and Black Hole/Green Sun. By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin, Clark Powell, Malcolm Brown, Toby "Radiation" Fox and Kelly Sadwin. English He is already here. This is the 13th track of the 2010 "The Felt" album of the Homestuck discography, It is 3:30 in total length. The track was created by Toby "Radiation" Fox. English Notable Occurrences *The theme of *Within Act 6 Act 6 Act 6 s this track begins playing at 2:17 as we transition over to Derse for the Condesce fight. At 2:39, when the fight officially begins, it transitions to an electronic remix of the track and at 3:02 it fades from the mix. At 10:46 a synth cover of this track is added to the mix during the Lord English brawl in the Dream Bubbles of the Furthest Ring and ends at 11:11. English Fun Facts *This track plays during a Lord English fight ending at Notable Number 11:11! **Numerology Page: 11 11 11 *A rendition of this track, written by Toby "Radiation" Fox, plays right before Homestuck's Undertale tribute in s Collide. *This track begins with short single note chimes, the first of which is the same note (down an octave) which some phones play for a text message notification which in turn serves to highlight the fact that Lord English is already here! Sick Bleats Used in . Okay, so it's just the sound of a goat bleating. By Toby "Radiation" Fox. Infinity Mechanism Used in '.' By Thomas "EidolonOrpheus" Ferkol Even in Death By Clark Powell. Notably, it is the leitmotif that closes the comic at the end of Act 7. * - Used in S Roxy: Sleepwalk. * - Used in S ACT 6 ACT 4. By . * - Used in S ACT 7, with Even in Death as the core leitmotif of the second half. By . Anbroids Robot rap! Used in '.' By Malcolm Brown. * , a remix of Anbroids from Homestuck Vol. 9 Time on My Side Used in }}. Partially a remix of both Beatdown and Black, with themes of Homestuck Anthem in the background '.' By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Weird moody horse shit Not actually a song, but the background ambiance for . By Alexander Rosetti. Also used in . Included as a hidden track at the end of on the album . Rain Used in }}. By Clark Powell. Ruins (With Strings) Used in }} By Erik "Jit" Scheele and Michael Guy Bowman. *Later used (without strings) in the first third of by Marcy Nabors I Don't Want to Miss a Thing Used in }} A Michael Guy Bowman cover of a song originally performed by Aerosmith for the movie Armageddon. Written by Diane Warren. Unite Synchronization Used in }} and }} By Malcolm Brown. Eternity Served Cold Used in }}, and also briefly Malcolm Brown's dramatic remix of English, quoting elements of Sburban Countdown, Endless Climb, Black Rose/Green Sun and Penumbral Phantasm. It also contains elements of from Homestuck Vol. 8, from Homestuck Vol. 4, from Homestuck Vol. 5, and from Homestuck Vol. 4. The Collide version is listed as This song was previously named Eternity's Shylock. Fuchsia Ruler Used as Meenah's theme in the of Openbound. It contains elements reminiscent of the chiptune break in Liquid Negrocity towards the end. A loop of the intro makes an appearance as Aranea's ringtone for a call from Meenah. Hate You A looping version of Hate You is used as Meenah's theme in the of Openbound, and 108 Stars of Density, a slowed down remix, is used in the . Other tracks from Openbound Part 1 *Darling Dolorosa, a remix of Darling Kanaya / Virgin Orb. ''(Not yet released.) *GameGlr (with samples of GameGrl (Original 1993 Mix) and Teal Seer). (Not yet released) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) * (Homestuck Volume 6) Part 2 *G4M38L0RG (with samples from GameBro (Original 1990 Mix), The La2t Frontier and The Blind Prophet). (Not yet released.) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) *Crab Waltz. (Not yet released.) Part 3 *The Brave and the Bronze. (Not yet released.) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) * (coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B) * (Homestuck Volume 8) * (Homestuck Volume 9) Killed by BR8K Spider!!!!!!!! Used for Ministrife!!!, from the AlterniaBound album. Horschestra STRONG Version Arquiusprite's . = neigh = Horsecatska (unreleased) Used for Arquiusprite and Davepetasprite^2's . Trickster Mode Used in }} and . A remix of Showtime and Sburban Jungle, not that you can really tell because it's so hyperactively sped-up. Kazoostuck Not yet released. Used in }}. Sweet Bro Theme Song This song actually has nothing to do with Homestuck. Andrew Hussie, being the bastard he is, stole it from Dave Strider's comic and credited to the artists on HIS music team. It's on the credits page and everything. ·''' By David Ko * '''· Remixed and vocals by Robert J! Lake Dance of Thorns Used for the trailer of the Homestuck Kickstarter. By Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. Gold Pilot Used in }}, although it glitches out around the 1:23 mark, leaving 4 minutes worth of song unplayed, supposedly unintentionally. Removed Songs The following songs have been removed from the comic and replaced by new ones. All Songs by Bill Bolin unless otherwise indicated. *Several Beat Samples, originally used in replaced by other beats. *Skaian Dreams (Remix), originally used in (the beginning of the song) and in (the later part of the song), replaced by . *Guardian, originally used in replaced by . *Rediscover Fusion Remix, originally used in (among other songs), replaced by . *Kinetic Verdancy, originally also used in (among other songs), replaced by . *Nightlife, originally used in , replaced by . *Mutiny, originally used in replaced by . *Guardian V2, originally used in replaced by . *Contention, originally used in replaced by . *Beatdown (Shitstorm Remix), originally used in (among other songs), replaced by . *Browbeat, originally used in (among other songs), replaced by . *Beatdown (Trance Praxis), originally used in (among other songs), replaced by . *Strider Showdown, originally used in (among other songs), replaced by Shatterface (by Jared Micks), then later replaced again by . *Beatdown (Remix v3), originally used in (among other songs), replaced by . *Unbound, originally used in (among other songs), removed without a replacement Versions of the flash videos with their original music (excluding the second version of "S Dave and Rose: Shut up and Jam" with Shatterface) can be downloaded for free here. Trivia *Almost none of the characters have been voiced in-comic. Notable exceptions: **John sings in }}. **In S Descend, where the tracks "Squiddles Theme" and "Friendship Aneurysm" interrupt the song. The Squiddle from "Friendship Aneurysm" is named in the track itself, but this section does not play in the comic. **After the release of coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A, which had a number of lyrical tracks, Radiation released a few responses in regards to the voices in the music. He declared that there were no canon voices, Squiddles and Plumbthroat excluded, "But that doesn't mean you can’t enjoy some lovely vocal interpretations!!!", which is the best advice of all. ** releasing the Vast Honk can be considered canon, although it's questionable whether this counts as a voice. **The where Yaldabaoth appears contains a guttural growling that can be assumed to be vocal. **Even if not discribed as S, a lot of the Vines in Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 have sound effects voiced by Caliborn. *Mark Hadley, the composer of Harlequin and Sburban Countdown previously provided official music for defunct sprite comic Kid Radd - Homestuck's multimedia predecessor. Hadley remixed two of his fan tunes (Bogey's Theme and Radd's Theme) to create the music that accompanied the comic's end sequence. Category:Homestuck concepts Category:Lists